Nightmares, Part Four. The Conclusion
by Sabine
Summary: Will Aeryn succeed in rescuing John from the clutches of the mysterious beings? What is the reason behind their experiments? You’ll find out what John’s nightmare is all about. Plus everybody’s favorite hybrid guest-stars again.


# Title: Nightmares, Chapter 4: Interrogations & Examinations

# Author: Sabine

# Rating: PG-13

# Summary: Will Aeryn succeed in rescuing John from the clutches of the mysterious beings? What is the reason behind their experiments? You'll find out what John's nightmare is all about. Plus everybody's favorite hybrid guest-stars again.

# Spoilers: everything up to "A Clockwork Nebari".

# Notes: ### indicates John's nightmare. Feedback is always appreciated.J You can reach me at: [s.tenhoeve@hetnet.nl][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Farscape characters. All Farscape characters, names and situations are trademarks of Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia, and the Scifi channel © 1999 & 2000.   
  


***

His head ached and his veins were throbbing. Back home a couple of aspirins would have sufficed, but of course they had no aspirins lying around here. His mind reeled as he was trying to figure out what the frell had exactly happened. Bit by bit all the little pieces fell back into place and he was slowly able to reconstruct the events that had transpired. Waking up from his nightmare, being bothered by Scorpius, looking for Aeryn so he could talk to her about the re-occurring nightmares, running into Rygel, finding Aeryn in the Centre Chamber and not fighting with Chiana, talking to her while being harassed by Scorpy again, going to Zhaan to get a sleeping potion, working out with Aeryn and getting his eema kicked, talking to her again after stopping with their work out and last but certainly not least; that weird mist and their attackers. The one thing he didn't understand was why D'Argo was helping 'em out and had knocked him out cold. John prayed that Aeryn had gotten into safety and had not fallen into the hands of whoever and whatever attacked them. 

Wherever he was, he wasn't alone. John heard someone moving about and decided not to show any signs to give away that he had already woken up from the "sleep" that had been enforced upon him. At least during this "sleep" he hadn't been haunted by those horrible nightmares or haunted by images of Scorpy afterwards. The same old things happened in those nightmares. So horrible that he couldn't just simply forget him. 

###

In the beginning he was walking around Moya, heading towards Aeryn's quarters. Arriving there, he would discover that she was not in there and decided to look further. After searching almost the entire ship he finally end up at the work out area and that was where he would find her. She was vigorously working out, concentrating on beating and kicking the practice dummy to a pulp. John would just stand there with a big grin plastered all-over his face, waiting for her to notice him.

After a little while Aeryn would turn her head and as she realized that he had been standing there for quite some time, a radiant smile appeared on her face. She immediately ceased her work out and walked towards him. Coming to a halt in front of him she took his hands into hers and as they were about to kiss, a mist appeared around them. Suddenly it seemed as if they were being pulled apart by some sort of force, the distance between them grew larger despite his efforts to get back to her. He heard her scream his name and ran into the direction the scream had come from, even though he could hardly see anything because of the thickness of the mist.

After several times of screaming her name without receiving an answer, he would stumble and fall over something. Crawling around the area he fell down on, he discovered a form lying on the ground beside him. Unfortunately he couldn't make out what it exactly was, due to the mist. 

Then the mist in his direct vicinity would disappear, showing him what the form exactly was. A lifeless pair of cold blue eyes was staring up at him. Horror and disbelief hit him as he realized who was lying on the ground. John looked down at the body of Aeryn Sun, lying in her own blood. He kneeled down on the ground and pulled her dead body into a hug as he started to weep. As he buried his face in her hair, he heard an awfully familiar voice saying that he killed her. Looking up in anger, he stared into Aeryn Sun's eyes. 

Suddenly the body in his arms disappeared and as he got up from the ground, Scorpius appeared behind him, holding him back and preventing him from reaching Aeryn, who was moving away from him again. The mist re-appeared around him and he was unable to move at all. He desperately tried to break loose from Scorpius's hold on him and had to stand by helplessly as the figure of Aeryn Sun grew smaller. John turned his head to look at the Scarran-Sebacean hybrid, who had started to laugh evilly.

###

That was where the nightmare normally would end and he would wake up screaming her name in a mix of desperation and frustration. He hadn't heard any movement from whatever had been present in the room for a while now. John knew that he had been strapped down to some sort of table and escaping would be difficult without any help. Whoever was in charge was probably going to interrogate or examine him. John opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before his blurry vision returned to a fully 100 percent. Oh hell…he should have expected this. He started to laugh as he saw the familiar figure standing in the shadows.

" Hello Crichton. It seems you managed to manoeuvre yourself into quite the predicament…but luckily I am still here to help you out, " Scorpius grinned as he stepped out of his hiding place.

***

The halls of Moya:

Aeryn tightened her grip on her pulse rifle as she stealthily moved through Moya in search of John Crichton. Every now and then she had to hide when she heard voices and mist started to form in her direct area. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that the mist played a key role in the little mystery of how the intruders had managed to move around the ship. She knew one thing for sure and that was that there were at least a dozen of hostiles present at one time or another on Moya, but one could only find out if you stuck around the mist for a while. 

Aeryn had been surprised though…it 'seemed' as if the others were collaborating with the hostiles. Chiana, D'Argo, Zhaan and Rygel were always near the mist and appeared to be communicating with the hostiles. She had tailed them for a while in the slim hope of finding out what their plan exactly was, but to no avail.The four of them acted like puppets, doing things at the bidding of the intruders. Aeryn found out two names of the hostiles. Names mentioned at least several times by the others and that indicated that they had to be important. The only thing she had to do now was free John from wherever he was being held. Aeryn had a hunch about where they were holding him, but even if she hadn't she only needed to follow the mist around and eventually it would lead her to John. From what she had picked up from the conversations held between the others and the hostiles, they wanted to interrogate and examine him. The latter was something she would make sure of that they wouldn't even get the chance. John had been through enough, especially interrogations and examinations.

Aeryn heard voices and footsteps in the distance, growing louder as they drew closer to her position. She quickly hid back in the shadows and watched the mist creep past her hiding place, with D'Argo and Zhaan closely following it. This was the chance she had been waiting for. Her gut feeling told her that they were heading for John to start their examination.

***

"I **so** believe you're gonna help in getting my ass safely out of this situation. Especially seeing you dressed the way ya are now. I mean…golf attire including a dorky cap? Come on, man," John spoke sarcastically as he laughed even harder. " I must be absolutely losing it here. Yeah, that's it. Hellooooo everybody ! Guess what, guys?!? John Crichton has finally lost all of his marbles."

" Now John…I have no time for this foolish behaviour! Listen to me Crichton…I need you to pay attention to me." Scorpius ordered, pinning John down on the examining table.

" Whatever you say, boss," John chuckled. 

" Crichton! Pay attention and it might just save your life," Scorpius replied, letting go off the human. John stopped laughing and turned serious, focussing his attention on the Peacekeeper as he realized that Scorpius wasn't joking.

" What kind of crap are you pulling on me? Where the hezmana should I pay intention to, Scorpy. Is the way out of trouble for me to listen to you going on and on about my foolish behaviour and having to pay attention. Please tell me you have some kind of back-up plan laying around somewhere? Cuz I don't think I will get out of trouble by your first suggestions."

" Just remember, John. You'll figure things out," the hybrid smiled as he disappeared back into the shadows. 

" Oh that's just great. More cryptic babbling. I don't s…" Before John could finish, a bright white flash consumed his reality.

###

John found himself sitting on the floor, cradling the body of Aeryn Sun. He buried his face in her hair and he felt the tears following different paths down along his cheeks. " Oh…honey. I'm so sorry. I should have prevented this. I should have saved you…" 

" You are responsible for this, John. You did this. You could have saved me, but you didn't and now I am dead," Aeryn Sun stated simply.

" Aeryn?!? How…what? What kind of a sick joke is this?" John angrily looked up at her. She shrugged. " This is not a joke, John. You caused my death because you didn't help me when I needed you the most. Where were you?"

John looked down and realized that the body of the other Aeryn had vanished from his arms. " I was right here. I…I tried to get to you, but something was pulling me away. Honey…please? I am here now, aren't I? Tell me what happened, Aeryn?" he asked softly as he got up from the floor, but as he wanted to walk to her Scorpius appeared out of nowhere, grabbing him by the arms, effectively holding him back so he couldn't reach her. Aeryn started to move away as the mist returned and he felt that he couldn't even move a muscle at all. John desperately tried to break loose from Scorpius's hold on him and had to helplessly stand by as the figure of the former Peacekeeper grew smaller by the microt. 

" You can not follow her, John. It is not safe for you to do so. Look!" Scorpius spoke to him, pointing to a particular place in the mist. John slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Scarran-Sebacean hybrid. " Look, Crichton. Look there…" 

John frowned as he concentrated on the site Scorpius was signing him to have a closer look at. He squinted in the hopes of seeing thing more clearly. " There nothing but mist out there, Scorpy. What is it I should actually see there?"

" You will see…you will figure it out, John. Pay attention and you will see what you need to see. Do not worry…you will find all the answers to ensure your safety."

" Can't you just clarify that a bit more, Obi-Wan?"

" Just look, Crichton. Just look…" and with that the Peacekeeper vanished from his sight. 

" What the heck, man…let's give it a shot then. May the force be with me…" John grinned as he started to concentrate on the same spot he had looked at before. Slowly but certain he saw something forming there, two creatures actually. Suddenly it dawned on him…he had gotten those nightmares for a reason.

###

He had been taken back into his nightmare, but this time it hadn't started at the beginning. The solution to their problems had been there all along and his nightmares had been the key from the beginning. Now he just had to get the hezmana out of there…

John started to tug at the straps holding his wrists tied to the table. As his attempts did not seem to have any effect, he started to get more aggressive. "Now…now don't you know that violence will get you absolutely nowhere?" an unknown voice stated. 

" And who the hezmana might you be?" John directed at the creature he recognized from his nightmare. It was standing in the door opening together with Zhaan and D'Argo. He noticed that the creature probably could only move around because of the mist and that it didn't seem to have a physical body. It must have some kind of telepathic power in order to get D'Argo and Zhaan to help them out.

" Ah…John Crichton. It is a pleasure to see that you've finally woken up and of course it is quite the pleasure meeting you. My name is Kyrhto and I'll be your doctor for as long as the examination might last. Just remember to feel free to make yourself comfortable and just to be sure I brought two of your friends along with me to keep you company. I promise the whole darn thing won't hurt you a bit. It'll be over before you know it."

" Kyrtho…may I call you Kyrtho?" John asked.

" Of course you may, John."

" Thanks, man. Before you start whatever you've got planned for me…can I just ask you something?"

The creature nodded. " Go ahead…"

" First off you need to know that examinations aren't exactly my thing, well…that and torture. It's a long story and I don't want to bore you with my traumatic experiences, but this kind of stuff seems to happen to me on an almost daily basis, so that's why I kinda hate it. Anyway, I…I kinda wanted to ask you how you got the others to help you out?"

"Oh…well it's quite simple actually. As you might have deducted by now, my race has no physical body. We are energy-based creatures, unlike you and the others on this vessel. Unfortunately we are unable to perform a small range of important tasks here without help from others like your shipmates. We never encounter problems enlisting them, until…"

" Until I came along," John finished for the creature.

" Yes…you and the other one who has escaped from our grasp."

" Other one? Rygel, Chiana, Pilot, Moya?"

The creature shook his head. " No, not them. They're all under our control. I meant the Sebacean female named Aeryn Sun. We have not been able to find her on the ship since we captured you. She is quite smart and manages to elude our forces with great ease." 

" Yeah…that sounds like the Aeryn I know and love," John chuckled. " She was after all raised a Peacekeeper and her training does come in handy during situations like these. You won't be able to find her unless she wants to be found."

" We believe that she might try to save you…"

"Really? Wow…isn't that such a nice thing of her to do for me? You've got to love the girl for risking her safety like that. By the way Kyrhto…do you have any idea why I am able to resist you and your palls? Cuz…I'm kinda at a loss over here." 

" I can not disclose that to you, Crichton," Kyrhto answered, signing Zhaan and D'Argo to come closer. " Ouch…come on K. Don't tell me that bonding we just did was all for nothing? You totally wound me, man. Doesn't our friendship mean a thing to you at all?" 

The creature looked at Zhaan and D'Argo who suddenly started to remove the bonds that kept him tied to the table. " Do not flatter yourself and do not mock me, Crichton. I have been ordered to kill you if things do not work out like the High Lord wants!"

" Kill me? Who's this High lord guy anyway? Never mind. I think I already know the answer to the question. I don't wanna seem ungrateful, but why are you doing this?" John spoke rubbing one of his hurt wrists, still seated on top of the examining table. 

" I do not like to kill when it is unnecessary for me to do so. This whole situation has gotten out of hand, Crichton and killing you is not the answer. For if I should kill you for resisting us, I should also kill Aeryn Sun for doing the exact same thing."

" Thank you."

" Do not thank me yet, human. I cannot guarantee that I will get the High Lord to agree with me. He has killed people for less reasons than betrayal of his royal orders." Kyrhto looked John in the eyes. It was a look of someone uncertain who did not know if he would survive to see another day. 

" I'll help you. After what you did here for me, the least I can do is help you out and try to convince His Lordship not to kill anyone today."

"Thank you, Crichton."

"Don't thank me yet, K. If this guy really is as nasty as you make him out to be we'll need all the luck we can get our hands on," John grimaced. "You do realize that you might still die, don't you?" Kyrhto asked curiously. " Been there, done that. With that I mean the risk of dying. It has basically been the story of my life during the past two year," John shrugged. He pointed at his two friends." Will they tag along for the ride as well? For safety's sake, that is?"

" As you wish, Crichton," the creature bowed his head slightly. "Great…the more muscle, the better. Although Zhaan has no muscles, which leaves our boy D'Argo with his beloved Qualta blade for the muscle department," John babbled as he jumped off the table and the four of them headed for the exit of the chamber." Lead the way, K!"

***

She had patiently waited for them to leave the chamber where they were holding John. Hiding in the shadows of a nearby corridor for at least more than half an arn now. In that time she could only hope that John was still all right and not being hurt one way or the other by the hostiles. Finally after all that time she heard voices emanating from the chamber and heard footsteps of people leaving. She recognized John's questioning voice immediately. He sounded really concerned. What the hezmana were they planning for them and where was he being taken?

Aeryn observed the group from her hidden position, they had still not heard or noticed her. Zhaan and D'Argo surrounded John, with the creature leading them. As always the mist surrounded them. This was her shot at freeing John from their clutches. She did not want to hurt the others, but they would probably hurt her to ensure that John wouldn't escape. Aeryn stepped out of the shadows, her finger on the trigger of her rifle. Ready to shoot if it was necessary, if the situation required it.

" Freeze!" she shouted, her rifle aimed at the group. " Freeze or I'll shoot!"

***

"Freeze! Freeze of I'll shoot."

The moment he heard that voice his heart skipped a couple of beats. John was relieved to see her standing there right in front of him. Her raven black hair hanging loose around her face. Her dark blue eyes locking with his. His very own angel. " Aeryn…"

" John, are you alright?" Aeryn asked concerned, as she searched into his eyes. " I'm fine, darling. Just peachy seeing as you are here. And you?" " I am fine as well, John," she smiled briefly, before focussing her attention back at the other three, keeping her rifle aimed at Kyrhto, D'Argo and Zhaan. " What have they done to you, John?"

" Nothing, Aeryn. They actually saved my eema back there," John smiled back at her. " So there's no need to keep aiming at them with your rifle." "Then why are they escorting you away to somewhere else?" Aeryn looked at John, her tone of voice sounded suspicious. " Well…cuz that's exactly what they were doing…or at least what Zhaan and D'Argo are doing. That's because K. and I have to do something important." 

Aeryn gave him a confused look and he felt the need to explain things, but he also knew it would take too long. " It's a long story, Aeryn…I'll tell ya all about it later. All you need to know is that we are going to confront the bastard who is responsible for all of this."

" Need any help, John?" Aeryn grinned as she tugged a strand of her black hair behind her ear and lowered the rifle. " I thought you'd never ask, sunshine."

***

The High Lord floated about in command, checking the readings the leviathan was giving to him. He was somewhat short-tempered and irritated because things were not exactly going as he had planned. There were two people to blame for all his problems. The first was his prodigy Kyrhto and the second; the creature known as John Crichton. He should have heard from Kyrhto by now. The high Lord needed to know how things were going with the examination or if it hadn't been successful; the murder of John Crichton. What was taking his prodigy so long? It was unlike him. He certainly had not trained him to be like that. The boy was going to be his successor one day. The High Lord knew that his choice of Kyrhto was a good one to take. From the beginning that he had known the boy, he had seen his potential. The boy was talented in ways the other students had not been. He could eventually become their people's greatest leader, but only if he survived long enough to succeed the High lord.

" My Liege…" 

" Kyrhto, there you are. What has transpired?" he asked, turning to face his prodigy and as he did the High Lord also came to stand face to face with John Crichton and the others. " Does this indicate that the removal of the chip from Crichton's brain was successful and that we can get the information we need from him?"

"Not exactly, High Lord," Kyrhto stammered. 

" What do you mean by 'not exactly'?"

" He means that he hasn't removed the chip and that I haven't fallen under your spell yet," John informed the High Lord as Aeryn pointed her rifle at the other creature. "As have I," Aeryn spoke defiantly, aiming at the High Lord's head.

" What…what is going on? Have they captured you, prodigy?"

" No, High Lord. They came here with me, because I…we wanted to talk to you. I believe that we shouldn't punish the innocent for what has happened to our race. It is not their fault that the Peacekeepers almost destroyed our entire race long ago. If we continue to follow this path our race will surely be destroyed and I do not want to see that happen. They deserve better and so do we, High Lord. We should not kill them."

" But they could tell the Peacekeepers and other races that our people are still alive and we would risk being wiped out, ceasing to exist."

" Is fear the only emotion we let ourselves lead by? Does fear of ceasing to exist justify all the killing we have done in the name of keeping ourselves safe. If we kill for such reasons we are no better than the Peacekeepers, who did this to our people, because they felt threatened by our people. High Lord…we are not like those Peacekeepers. We have taken a wrong path to walk on, but it is still not too late to change our ways. To change back into the people we used to be, we only need to find our faith again. The faith we lost when the Peacekeepers almost destroyed everything we had and loved. Will you join me, High Lord? Will you join me on putting our people back on the right path?" 

" You are wise beyond your years, Kyrhto. I was right to choose you as my successor."

" Does that mean you will not kill us, Sir?"

" No, Kyrhto. I will not kill you or your companions. You are free to live as you choose. Now, Kyrtho…how do you suppose we solve this particular situation?" the High Lord smiled as he looked at John, Aeryn, Zhaan and D'Argo. "Well…Sir, I think I've got an idea about that, " Kyrhto grinned slightly.

***

One solar day later,

The centre chamber : 

" Hey," Aeryn Sun spoke as she walked into the centre chamber as saw John sitting at the table with his breakfast. She grabbed a plate filled with food cubes and a glass of some sort of new beverage they had recently picked up from a commerce planet, before joining him at the table. 

" Hey," John answered with a smile, sipping his drink. " Have a seat, darling," he gestured at the empty chair next to him." John?" " What's up, Aeryn?" 

" Do you think Kyrhto will succeed?" she asked as she sat down on the chair next to him. 

" Well…I'd be lying if I said that it was going to be easy for him. He may have easily convinced his leader, but his people; that's an entirely different story put together. But for what it's worth…I hope that he will succeed. For his sake and his people," John answered truthfully, picking up one of his food cubes from his plate. " I hope that they will follow him out of the proverbial shadows and into the light. They have been hiding out in that nebula for far too long and heavily depending on the information they would get from the passengers of the ships they boarded. They need to learn to trust other people again."

Aeryn nodded in agreement. " Yes, they indeed need to do that, John. They need to become more than they are now. And as for Kyrhto's plan concerning Zhaan, D'Argo, and the others not remembering what has happened…"

" Yeah…yeah. I know Aeryn. I hereby promise to keep my mouth shut, but only if you promise as well…" he teased, grabbing a food cube from her plate and eating it. " I have no problem with keeping my promises, John. Can you say the same thing?" Aeryn grinned as she grabbed a food cube from his plate. John rolled his eyes. " I'll take that as a yes, John. It's settled then…the both of us promise not to mention anything about what has happened to the others." 

"Yes, ma'am," John replied, giving her a salute. " It's definitely settled, Sundance. And I've got just the perfect thing to seal our little agreement."

" Oh and what would that exactly be?" she teased. " What kind of an earth custom are you referring to this time?"

" This kind of thing actually falls into the universal category, princess." John whispered in her ear. " Really?" "Hell yeah…back home it's called a kiss," he spoke as his lips touched hers and a passionate kiss followed.

The End…

   [1]: mailto:s.tenhoeve@hetnet.nl



End file.
